


if they knew

by ifuckboyswhofuckgirls (cadmiumredvulpini)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Censored, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, Gay Sex, Horny Bucky, M/M, not really - Freeform, written before bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmiumredvulpini/pseuds/ifuckboyswhofuckgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><s>Bucky writes Steve a letter.</s><br/> <br/><i>"oh god i can't send this..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	if they knew

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one is a bit weird, I'm pretty sure like 100 other people have done a similar epistolary, (god knows there are better ones) but I just had to have my own take on it (or, I was really horny.)

Dearest S,

If they knew.

If they knew that honey, I fuck your brains out every night. That you were all those dames I tell everyone about, how _tight_ they were, how _good_ they felt around my dick, oh, honey, just thinking about it gets me hard.

Baby, if they knew.

I would be a prisoner.

I would be pariah.

But honey I just gotta write this to ya. Baby I’m so horny and homesick and I don’t think I can last another night without blowing my brains out _god, you have that effect._

You make me feel so good, baby, so fucking good and I can just imagine your lips stretched fucking taut around my dick, sucking me off as I bury my hands into your hair, god, baby, fuck, I can come right now.

I want to, baby, I want to come while I write you this letter.

I want to do it right over this scrap of white paper and send you my come, baby, across the sea. I want you to savour it, feel my come through the paper, smell me, taste me, I can almost imagine your tongue all over me.

And your hands, I’m telling ya, your hands could be the best thing about ya ‘cause baby they make me squirm and buckle on the bed like no one ever can. You know all the tricks to me, don’t ya you dirty little slut, you like how I call you that, don’t ya?

Me calling you all these dirty things while I fuck you into the mattress in our small apartment, fucking you raw and sweaty and your pencil still in your hair and your hands dark with charcoal since I came home horny and you were too, judging by the look on your face and those dirty, _dirty_ drawings of me. And then I took you by your hips and fucked you against the headboard like that one position you drew us in, and I had your nipples in my mouth while you whimpered, your head lolling as I made you feel so good.

God, baby, I miss you so much. Miss your filthy little hole around my cock, miss the sounds you make while I drive my cock into you, god baby, and you’d stare into my eyes as I fucked you, and you would tell me the same things I would say, like, I love you, god, I love you you are my sun, and my stars and my everything Bucky, but you wouldn’t, you can’t say that because all you can think of is me inside you and my cock hitting you in all the right places and instead you’d tell me to fuck you harder, that you’re close, that you’re almost there and that you’re mine, you’re my slut, my filthy little slut.

And then when you clench around me, just when you’re _that_ close, baby I’d pull out of you, sure I’d miss your warmth but baby, I’m not going to miss it because I’m gonna put you on your knees baby.

I’m going to fuck your mouth deep, and you, you dirty little brave slut, you, you’d try to take in all of me, and then you would almost gag but you won’t because of your damn pride.

And then my hands would grip your hair, beautiful hair that smells like honey and that caramel you love so much but it wouldn’t smell like that because you smell like sweat and sex, and you love that more than I do, don’t ya?

You love being so filthy, so covered in _me_ that you can’t even smell yourself anymore. Oh baby and then you’d do something with your tongue and your lips and maybe your teeth but it’s hard to tell because I’d be coming in your mouth, god, baby, and then you’d try to swallow me whole.

You’d try to suck me dry, get every last bit of me in ya, but you can’t. Your small mouth would be leaking my come all over your face.

God, baby, you make me so horny I want to fuck ya so bad

I miss you, honey, I want to go home to you

but i can’t. you know i can’t

if i wasn’t here, you would--and i can’t have that

but you’d love it won’t you? you’d love it here. you’d love all the dirt and blood and you’re gonna be on the frontline, risking your life and at night, you’re gonna miss me

you’re gonna miss having my cock inside of you, fucking you into oblivion and maybe, just maybe, it makes me jealous to think of it but you might, because you’re a brazen little fucker you’d come up to one of the strongest men there because, really, honey, i would’t let you stay this horny. 

i want you to feel good

so, here, i’m telling you it’s okay

you can look for another man, up there in your unit, and then ask him, _beg_ him to fuck you like i do, but he can’t do it like i do, but you’d still let him like the dirty little slut you are

you can’t stand not getting it in the ass every night baby

i know you can’t

so he’d say yes because, really, who can’t stand those eyes of yours, those pretty little eyes of yours, god, no one can resist them, god knows i can’t 

so he nods and then you lead him to your bed and he takes his clothes off for ya. no matter how jealous it makes me, it’s okay

and then you’ll sink to your knees and you’re gonna slip your hands under his belt, his uniform pants and baby, you’re gonna take him in your mouth and you’re gonna miss me

and he’s gonna squirm because you do it so good

so good, baby, like you do each time

and he’s gonna lift you off the floor, and he’s gonna tear off your little trousers and he’s gonna fuck you from behind like the pretty slut you are

but baby, you’re gonna be thinking it was me the entire time, won’t ya?

you can’t imagine any other cock inside you because i was the one who marked you. we have that bond ~~steve~~ you can’t deny it. ask anyone else your first time bonds you to the one you lost it to

and it was me, remember? of course you do, you little slut

you were practically begging me, we just came home from that club you hated, and you were so horny, telling me all these things that you wanted to do and you gave me another glass of that good scotch we only used to celebrate and then you made finish it and you went down on your knees and you _begged_ me

oh, honey, you didn’t need to

the sight of you on your knees, your pretty baby blue eyes staring into mine while you worried your lower lip, god, you were so nervous i could feel it

but i was too, baby, i was nervous because you were my best friend and if you hadn’t asked me, i would have and god i wanted it so bad

you did too, didn’t you? because you told me, “bucky, you know you’re my best friend?” and i was worried because i wanted to ask you if we could do it for one night and then you were the one who asked me and i was so shocked when you did, you asked me “bucky, i want you to be my first” and then i said yes, and then i was crying and we were both sweaty and hard when we hugged

and oh, baby, i fucked you that night so hard i forgot every other dame in the world

i couldn’t think of anyone else when i fucked you, and until now all my mind screams is ~~_steve, steve, steve._~~

god baby, honey, I’m so close

i miss you so much, i miss home so much but that doesn’t matter because you’re my home, ~~stevie~~

you’re the only home i’ll ever know. the only home i’ll ever come back to, and honey, when i do, you’ll be drawing and you’d throw your small self at me, your lissom hands around my neck, and soon they’re going to slip past my uniform and under my singlet and then your hands are going to be around my cock

my cock that’s been aching _years_ for you, baby

fuck, here it comes

and then i’m going to throw you on the bed and then i’m gonna slick you up, you’re gonna slobber all over my fingers and you’re gonna lick up my cock and then when we’re both on edge, i’m going to fuck you so hard you’re gonna see stars, baby

and then i’m gonna come inside of you baby, i’m going to fucking rock you so hard you’re gonna do it with me, you’re going to come all over us, your dick hard and untouched save for me, god, you’ve missed me, missed the taste of my lips, missed my cock inside you and

oh, fuck…

oh god i can’t send this

**Author's Note:**

> follow me here: [oxymoronbarnes](http://oxymoronbarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
